Aine Nelson
Aine Nelson is a main cure from Go Elemental Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is Cure Illuminate. Appearance she has long wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. She usually wears a lilac colored short sleeved blouse, long light violet lacy skirt and purple slip on shoes. Her uniform for Royal Academy is a light purple long sleeved top with a sailor collar under a white blazer with a red rose on the pocket, red bow tie, white pleated skirt, dark blue stockings and brown slip on shoes. For Dance class, she wears a light blue leotard, white stockings, and blue pointe shoes. As Cure Illuminate, As Cure Illuminate, her hair is free from the ponytail gaining a blonde ombre at the bottom of her hair with ringlets gold ribbon with a gold tiara with a yellow and orange lily flower shaped gem in the middle and her eyes turn bronze wearing a long sleeved yellow dress with white mutten sleeves with a white chest bow with a compact clasping the front with a flower shaped gem on the front, a three layered skirt that blends into pale yellow colors with a white over skirt, white stockings, and yellow heels. As Mode Elegant, her skirt grows longer turning ball gown length with orange sash like ribbons around the middle held by large flowers to the sides and gains a large white bow in the back. Personality A charming and sweet girl with a large sweet tooth. She loves fairytales and ballet stories having a boat load of books with her dorm room filled with books on her side. She gets easily annoyed when someone calls her Ane instead of Aine. Background Childhood She grew up loving ballet ever since she saw old home movies of her mothers dance recitals when she was younger and begged her mother to let her dance but her mother was worried that her grandmother was forcing the idea on her but after showing she had real intrest in it she was allowed to be apart of a ballet class until she turned 13 when her fathers job sent him to another location and soon they moved to the United Kingdom. Becoming Cure Illuminate TBA Relationships Cures and Mascots: Aileen Taylor/Cure Blaze: They have a growing friendship with other. Renee Belrose/Cure Eau: The duo have a friendly/not so friendly rivalry but tends to pick each other up if either of them have a hard fall in life. Princess Miyuki/Cure Neige: TBA Princess Ayaka: TBA Serey: TBA Rosie: TBA Etymology Aine...brilliance Nelson...Son of Niel Illuminate...meaning light which is connected to her powers of light. Cure Illumination "The Princess of the light within everyones heart! Cure Illuminate!" ' "みんなの心の中の光のプリンセス！キュアイルミネイト!"' "Min'na no kokoronouchi no hikari no purinsesu! Kyuairumineito!" Cure Illuminate is the cure alter ego of Aine with the powers of light and the sun and transforms saying "Pretty Cure, Element Engage!" and her attack is "Light Illumination!" after going into Mode Elegant. Trivia Category:Leader Cures